Explain to me this conspiracy
by punkrocker4139
Summary: Scout Henson is a sophomore in high school when a terrible tragedy happens. Now, 3 years later, she is 'kidnapped' by Bam Margera. Will he ever know her heartbreaking secret?
1. Character Introductions

Okay here's you:  
**Name:** Scout Henson  
**Hair: **1/4 of the way down your back, dirty blonde  
**Eyes: **Change with emotions.  
happy/excited: bright blue  
angry/upset: black  
sad/scared: green  
no emotion: grey  
**Personality:** You are a troublemaker at school and you skateboard all the time. You are funny, loud, and obnoxious to people who don't know/like you.

**Other Important Peeps**

**Name:** Jackson (Jack) Henson  
**Hair:** short/spikey brown hair  
**Eyes:** green  
**Role:** Jack is your older brother. He's one of your best friends and he skateboards all the time with you. You guys get along great.

**Name: **Kristin Henson.  
**Hair:** platinium blonde.  
**Eyes:** She wears those fake contacts that make your eyes look really blue. **Role:** She is your older sister and she is a total prep. You hate her and she hates you.

**Name:** James (Jimmy) Henaon  
**Hair:** light blonde  
**Eyes:** bright blue  
**Role:** He is your twin brother. He has mental disabilities and is made fun of all the time. You love Jimmy more than anything and so does Jack. You guys are always trying to protect him. Kristin doesn't mind him because he loves her. Jimmy loves anything and everything.

**Name:** Brody Gibson  
**Hair:** black, shaggy  
**Eyes:** Bright Green  
**Role:** He is one of your best friends. He is really good at skateboarding.

**Name:** Olivia Alexander  
**Hair:** changes  
**Eyes:** Grey  
**Role:** She is one of your best friends. She sucks at skating but she stills try. Her hair is a different color almost everyday.

**Name: **Cole Williams  
**Hair:** Spikey Brown  
**Eyes:** Green  
**Role:** He is one of Jack's best friends but all his friends were your friends and vise versa.

**Name:** Blake Ferguson  
**Hair:** Brown  
**Eyes:** Grey  
**Role:** He is Jack's other best friend. Both Blake and Cole skateboard.


	2. The Fight

I'm changeing her brother's name from Jimmy to Mikey.

"Scout! Mom told me to get you up. Come on! Please!" your brother Jackson says, standing in your doorway

"K. I'm up." you say.

You roll over but the wrong way. You lay on the ground wrapped up in your blanket and you couldn't get out as Jackson stands in your doorway doubled over laughing.

"Shut up, Jack! Come over here and help me up like a gentleman!" you say.

"I'm not a gentleman and you got yourself into that, dummy." he says, laughing as he left your room.

"Dammit." you say as you try to free yourself from the clutches of your blanket.

"Need some help, sis?" your brotherMikey asks, walking into your room.

"I would apprieciate that, Mikey." you say to him.

He helps you get out and then grabs your hand and pulls you up.

"Thanks, Mike." you say, brushing yourself off.

"Your welcome, Scout." he says as he leaves your room.

You go over to your closet and pull out some clothes and throw them on the floor as you look for something to wear. You finally decide on a pair of black capris and a black _The Used_ t-shirt that showed a little skin at the bottom. You weren't fat, far from it, so it didn't bother you. Your philosophy was if your fat, don't wear skintight shirts. You put on your lowtop Chuck Taylor's. You felt you were good in this area and were pretty proud that you only yanked half of your closet out today so you decided to move on to make-up and hair. You had really clear skin so you didn't need and foundation or anything. You put hot pink eyeshadow on and then black eyeliner and smeared it a bit (this actually looks really good. my best friend does it everyday). You pulled you hair into a messy bun with a few stray hairs hanging down and you decided you were done. You left your room, grabbing your Invader Zim messanger bag on the way out.

"Finally! Jesus! You took as long as a girl!" Jack says.

"She is a girl, Jack."Mikey says, oblivious to the sarcasm.

"He knows, Mike. He's just being stupid." you say, sticking your tongue out at Jack.

"Okay are we ready to go?" Jack asks, ignoring you.

"Yeah. Let's go."Mikey answers

"All right! Let's get this show on the road!" you yell, running out of the house.

10 minutes later, you pull into the school parking lot and get out of the car.

"Goodbye, Scout, Jack. I'll see you guysat lunch."Mikey says.

You all go your seperate ways as you get into the school. You go to room 405, Algebra with Mr. Hentz. You arrive and you're only 5 minutes late, which is good for you. Mr. Hentz has his back to you and he's old so it's easy to sneak in and out of his class. You get in and go to the back and sit beside your best friends, Olivia and Brody.

"Hey guys. Nice hair." you say to Olivia, whose hair was currently purple.

"Thanks. So you're only 5 minutes late. Not bad." she says.

"Yeah, I know." you say

"Miss Henson, did I skip you on the roll again?" Mr. Hentz asked.

"You must have Mr. H. I've been here the whole time." you say as innocently as you can.

"Okay. Well will you take the roll to the office?" he asks you.

"Sure Mr. Hentz." you say, standing up, grabbing the sheet and heading out the door.

You were walking and as you near the junior hall you hear talking up ahead. You walk a little closer and look around the corner and the scene before you reddens your face. 3 guys who you didn't know their names but you knew they were jocks were pushingMikey around. You enter the hallway and make yourself known.

"Hey is it really necessary to pick on someone with a higher IQ than you just to make yourself feel smarter." you ask.

"Your not kidding? You think this kid is smarter than us?" one of them asks.

"Um...yeah. I'm pretty sure he has a higher IQ than you. No wait! I _know_ he does! you say.

Obviously these guys didn't like smartass girls because one of them pinned you up against a locker.

"You wanna take that back, little girl?" he asks.

"Um...well let me think about it...how about...NO!" you shout as you knee him in the balls.

He drops you from the pain and you start to run away.  
"Run, Mikey!" you shout over your shoulder.

But you weren't fast enough because one of the guys caught up with you and pushed you up against a locker and this one wasn't as gentle and you began to black out as you hear Mikey's screams in the background.

You wake up with a pounding headache. You open your eyes and sit up. Your hair is matted to your head with a sticky substance. You reach up and touch it and look at what is on your hand. You quickly turn around and realize you were laying in a puddle of your own blood. Then you quickly remember about the fight. _'Well it must not of been to long ago cause class hasn't let out yet.'_ you think to yourself. Then you remeber Mikey. You quickly look around for him and don't see him. Then you notice the blood coming from inside a locker across the hall. You run over to it.

"Mikey! Mikey! Oh god!" you scream.

You run to the nearest classroom and pound on the door.

"Help me! My brother is in that locker!" you scream.

"Are you sure? What prank is it this time, Miss Henson?" the teacher, Mrs. Lauper asks.

"Mrs. Lauper, this isn't a joke!" you say as you begin to cry.

Seeing this, she dialed the office. You never cryed. 10 minutes later, an office official comes with the key that can open any locker in the school. They unlock it and open it. Your brother's unconcious body falls out.

Well I hope you like it. I know that this one was sad but i said tragedy would strike and strike it does. Except getting beat up isn't really tragic. But a mentally handicapped kid getting shoved in a locker is. Well if you thought this one sucked please keep reading cause they get better. I promise. I write them.


	3. The Funeral

You stood in the funeral home staring at the burgendy coffin. You just couldn't believe this happened. You were supposed to protect him. You knew everyone blamed you for it. Your mom, your dad, Kristin, and the most hurtful of all, Jack. _'You were supposed to protect him! You weren't supposed to be so weak!'_ you imagined him screaming at you.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Blake asks, coming up beside you.

"Yeah. I'm fine." you say, never taking your eyes off the coffin.

"Okay. Well if you ever wanna talk, I'm always here for you, babe." he says, turning around and walking away.

You begin to cry as you run out of the funeral home, not looking back. The fact that you would never seeMikey again haunted you the rest of the day, even as you layed down and tryed to go to sleep. It didn't work so you decided to get up and go for a walk. You climbed out of your window and jump to the sidewalk. You don't know where your going until you pass the cemetery. You climb the fence and walk to Mikey's freshly dug grave. You sit by it and begin to cry again.

"I'm so sorry Mikey. I should have protected you like I always said I would. I'm sorry!" you scream out.

You sit there for a while and decided that you were cold. You get up, wiping your eyes, and think about where to go. You didn't want to go home but you didn't want to stay out here. Then you remebered your conversation with Blake earlier. You start a path to Blake's house and arrive 15 minutes later. You open his window and climb into his room. Blake was more a big brother to you than Jack was. He talked to you about all of your problems and comforted you when you were upset.

"Blake?" you said into the darkness.

"Hm?" you hear.

You look at the clock and see it's two in the morning.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll come back some other time." you say, turning to leave.

"Scout? Wait!" he says, jumping out of bed and turning on his bedside light.

You turn around and through all your misery you can't help but smile. His hair was sticking up every which way and he was in his boxers, a plain white t-shirt, and a pair of socks.

"What?" he asks, seeing your smile.

"Nothing." you say, your smile fading as rapidly as it appeared. And, for the third time that day, you began to cry.

"Hey. Come here now." Blake says, pulling you over to his bed and sitting you down beside him.

"Are you ready to talk now?" he asks as you lay your head on his shoulder.

"It's all my fault. I should have protected him better. And everyone blames me. And I don't know what to do." you cry into his neck.

"Shh. It's okay. No one blames you. And it is not your fault." he says, rocking you. And slowly you begin to fall asleep. He set you in his bed and crawled in beside you, pulling the blanket over you both, falling asleep as well, with you wrapped in his arms.

Blake's Point of View

You wake and notice Scout is gone. You look around for her. _'Maybe she went to the bathroom.'_ you think to yourself. Then you see the note pinned to your door. You pull it down and begin to read:

_Dear Blake,  
I'm sorry I inconvienced you last night. I just needed someone to talk to and you said you'd be there. I can't stay here now that this has happened. I have gone to find a place where I can live without everyone knowing the huge crime over my head. Tell my parents not to worry, not that they would now that everyone hates me. Tell Olivia, Brody, and Cole I will miss them. And tell Jack that I'm sorry. I was weak and I now know that. My final words I leave with you. You were more to me a big brother than Jack ever was. You were there for me always, and I apprieciate that. _

Signed,  
Scout


	4. A Game of SKATE With Brandon

You stood outside your Philadelphia, Pennsylvania house feeling the warm air consume you. It had been three years since the accident and you were now 19. You bought this house a couple weeks ago after getting a job at a farmers market. You had lived at the homeless shelter, lying about your age so they wouldn't send you home. You had finally saved enough up and got this house. It wasn't much, though. It only had one small bathroom, a bedroom, a tiny kitchen, and a living room. It defiantly wasn't made for more than one person. You had a little furniture that the shelter had given you but not much. The only really good thing about it was that it was yours. And it was right down the road from the skate park. Which is where you were headed to right now. You had found a skateboard in a dumpster behind the market and took it home. You jumped on it and headed to the park. You got there and there was hardly anyone there. _'Nice. No one to bug me.'_ you thought. You begin skating and thinking at the same time. You hadn't seen or heard from anyone from New York since you left. _'They've probably forgotten about me. I wouldn't blame them though. I mean, it was my fault that Jimmy died.' _you thought. You had gone to the local library and had looked up on the Internet the case to see if they had found his killers. They convicted Daniel Wallborough, Samuel Jordan, and Jason Defoe of the murder. They had a picture of them in the newspaper and you knew right away it was them. Daniel was the one that you had kneed in the balls and Jason was the one who had knocked you out. They apparently knocked you out and then beat Jimmy to death and stuffed him in Samuel's locker. They had decided to leave you there and took off. They also had a section about you in there. It said you went missing about two days later and they thought that the trio had kidnapped and killed you before they were caught. _'But that can't be true. What about the letter I wrote Blake?' _You thought. You were so deep in thought that you didn't even see the guy walk out in front of you. You only realized he was there after you were sitting on your butt.

"Hey, my bad." the guy said, grabbing your hand and pulling you to your feet.

"I'm really sorry. Are you okay?" he asked as you brushed yourself off.

"Yeah. I'm fine." you replied. You looked up at him and decided he's pretty hott. He had curlyish black hair that fell into his eyes, which were a clear blue. He was about 5'10 to 6'0.

"Hi. My name is Scout." you said.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"No. Should I?" you asked.

"No. Of course not. My name's...Brandon." he said cautiously.

"Well nice to meet you Brandon." you say.

"You too, Scout. So I saw you skating out there. You're pretty good. But not as good as me." he said, smiling.

"Oh really, now? I have different thoughts there. You look like the type of person that dress like they skate and have all the name brand stuff and really they suck." you say.

"Oh is that so? Well how about this? We play a game of S-K-A-T-E, and if you win, I pay you a hundred dollars. But if I win, you have to...come to my party I'm throwing tonight?" he said.

"You know what? Okay. I don't have anything to lose. Cause I know I've got a hundred dollars coming my way soon." you said.

"Okay. Whatever. You go first." Brandon said.

About an hour later the game still raged on, with you both having S-K-A-T.

"You know what? You are really good. But if you can do this next trick, I'll give the competition to you." Brandon said.

"Okay. Sure." you say, panting.

So your judgment on him was obviously wrong. This guy was REALLY good. But you were tied and if you did this trick you would win. You watched him do it and was amazed. It was really good. (Imagine a complicated trick)

"Beat that." he said.

"Okay. I will." you replied.

**  
Brandon's Point of View**  
You couldn't believe this chick! She was going for this trick! But then again, she didn't know who you were. So she didn't know that the only people to have landed this trick were only four or five select pros. You watched her and you actually thought she was gonna land it until she went crooked on her board and fell off. She didn't move.


	5. Wait! Mrs Margera!

You woke up to a blinding light. You opened your eyes and you were lying in a hospital room. You looked around and saw that the guy from the skate park was there, looking out the window with his back to you. _'What is his name again? Brad? No. Bobby? Nope not that either. Um... Bryan? No! What was it! Brandon? N- wait! That sounds familiar. Yeah! Brandon! That's it!'_

"Um...hey." you say.

"Oh hi! I was wondering when you'd wake up. You took a heavy fall there." he said.

"I can feel." you said, rubbing your head.

It was the same spot that had busted open the dayMikey died. At that moment, the doctor walked in.

"Well Mrs. Margera, your head looks fine. We had to apply some stitches but you should be okay to leave later today."

What he said didn't register with you until a few seconds later.

"Wait! Mrs. Margera? I'm not married. My last name is-"

"You'll have to excuse my wife. That was a pretty nasty fall and she must not remember she's married." Brandon said, putting his hand over your mouth.

You look at him with the most confused look and he just smiles down at you.

"Okay well you'd better get her home and after a good night's sleep, she should be fine." the doctor said, walking out of the room.

"Your wife?" you say, looking up at Brandon.

"Well, I didn't know your last name and if you had insurance so I put you under my name." he said.

"Why?" you asked him.

"Because it's my fault you got hurt" he responded.

"No it isn't. You didn't make me do that trick. It was my own fault I fell." you responded.

"No it isn't because I withheld information from you. See, I'm really a pro skater and I'm one of the few people who have ever landed that trick." he said slowly.

You look at him in shock and burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"That-is-the-stupidest-thing-I've-ever-heard!" you said in between laughs.

"What? I'm telling the truth! My name is really Bam Margera! I skate for Element! I'm really a famous skateboarder!" he replied.

"Okay. Sure, buddy." you laughed, patting his arm.

"I'm telling the truth!" he shouted.

"I said okay. No need to get mad...Bam." you said, bursting out laughing again.

"I'll prove it to you! You're coming home with me. You'll see my castle, all my decks, and my friends'll tell you." he responded.

"Okay. Whatever." you said, still giggling.

You were sitting in...Bam's _'Ha!'_ red Hummer driving to West Chester, Pennsylvania to see his...castle _'Double ha!'_.

"So...how far to this...castle so I can see your...decks and you prove that you're...pro?" you asked, holding back the laughter that was slowly forcing it's way out.

"About 20 minutes." he said, smiling.

"So how do I know your not some crazy murder who plays S-K-A-T-E with girls like me and then gets them to fall an-"

"You talk too much, you know that?" he interrupted, still grinning.

"Well how do I know?" you asked

"How do I know your not some crazy fan who is pretending not to know who I am so she-or he- can get into my house?" he asked, his grin growing.

"Yeah, if you were famous. Wait! Did you just call me a dude!" you asked, turning towards him.

"Well I don't know these things!" he said, shrugging his shoulders. "So are you a dude?" he added as an afterthought.

"No I am not!" you responded, smacking his arm.

"We're here!" he said, cowering from your hand.

You turned around and saw the most beautiful house you'd ever seen. It was purple and looked just like a castle. It had double doors that had heartagrams on it from HIM, one of the bands you just recently started listening to.

"Okay so maybe you're a little famous." you said, still in shock.


	6. Hydrophobia and Some Old Friends

"So am I a stupid, poser skateboarder still?"Bam asked in your ear.

"Well I don't know Margera. Or is that even your real name?" you asked

"That part's true. My real name is Brandon Margera. But all my friends and family, well everybody, calls me Bam." he laughed.

"Why? Does your middle name begin with an 'A'?" you asked.

"No. Just a nickname my grandfather gave me." he replied as he walked towards the house.

"Oh. Did you know your initials are 'BM'? Do you know what that means?" you asked, following suit.

"No. What?" he asked as he reached the door.

"Bowel Movement." you said, cracking up.

"Oh that's lovely to know." he said sarcastically, but still grinning.

"I'm gonna call you that now." you said, still cracking up.

"You do and there will be severe consequences." he said, laughing.

"Oh really?" you asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh yes. As you now know, I am very rich and famous. What you may not know is that I am also the 'King of Pranks'." he said, taking a bow.

"Whatever. Bowel Movement." you said as an afterthought.

He either didn't hear you or was ignoring you. He stepped into the house and held the door open for you. As soon as you stepped inside, you heard screaming coming from upstairs.

"Dico, you stupid fuck face! Rdsjhfjkhsdfhhjskhf!"

"Vito shut up you stupid fat ass!"

"Stay the fuck outtathitshjdfkjh, Dunn!"

"Subtitles please."

"Maybe we should come back later?" you asked questionably.

"Nah. It's my house and these fucktards do whatever I want." he said, grabbing your hand and pulling you up the stairs.

You get upstairs and see the strangest sight ever. There was a guy lying on the couch playing with a laptop. He looked pretty normal. Then there was a guy lying on the floor holding one goat like a stuffed animal while another one attempted to eat his hair. The fattest man you had ever seen was standing over him yelling profanities and God only knows what else.

"That is the fattest man I have ever seen." you whispered in Bam's ear.

He obviously thought this was funny, for he burst out laughing. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the two of you. The one on the floor jumped up and ran over to you.

"M'lady. Hello! How be you today?" he asked as he stuck out his hand to shake yours while still holding the little goat.

You grabbed his hand to shake it, but he pulled you into a one armed hug.

"My name be Pirate Bran Dicamillo. Call me what you please. What is your name, m'lady?" he asked you.

You laughed and said "My Name's Scout. Scout Henson."

"Bran, back off. I'm sure she want's to meet me now." the guy with the laptop said, setting the laptop down and coming over.

"Oh yes. Of course." you said, giggling.

"My name is Ryan Dunn. AKA Random Hero." he said, shaking your hand.

"Random Hero? Well I guess that's better than Bowel Movement." you responded.

"Bowel Movement! Who's that?" Bran asked laughing.

"BM over here." you replied, pointing to Bam.

"You know what? I told you there'd be consequences." he said as the other two were doubled over with laughter.

"Like what?" you asked.

"It'll come don't worry. But in the meantime this fatass is Don Vito. I claim not to be related but sadly, he is my father's brother." Bam said with mock sadness in his voice.

"Bam shutthfugupjkhdfkhfhskfhjks!" Don Vito said, or shouted or asked. You couldn't tell.

"What did he say?" you asked Bran.

But at that moment, Bam had thrown you over his shoulder and started to run outside. You screamed in surprise but didn't resist because you knew he was stronger than you and you'd never win.

"Bam. Where are we going?" you asked him.

"You'll see." he said as he neared a pool.

"Bam if you're planning on doing what I think you are please don't. I'm a hydrophobic. (True. I am.)" you said with a hint of fear in your voice.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, slowing to a walk.

"I'm afraid of water." you said as you neared the pool.

"If I let you walk out of this, you have to make out with a person of my choice." he said, laughing.

"As long as it isn't Fatass, I'm okay." you replied as he put you down.

"Okay. I'll decide later as for right now-" he was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Hello? Whoa dude, you're back in town? Sweet! Yeah I'll be there in like half an hour, k? Cool!" he said as he hung up.

"Okay, I have to go to the airport to pick up some friends that just flew in. Do you want to go with me or stay here?" he asked.

"I'll stay here and find out some dirt on you from your uncle and friends." you answered, an evil smirk coming to your lips.

"Okay I don't like that grin but whatever. See you in about an hour." he said as he ran towards his hummer. You walked back towards his house to see what you could dig up from his friends.


	7. Tabletops and Embarassments

You walked back into Bam's house and saw the two guys from before and then a new guy sitting on various pieces of furniture.

"Hello again." you say as you plop down on the floor.

"Who is this?" the guy comes up and sits beside you.

"My name's Scout." you replied.

"Oh. I'm Raab." he answered.

"Nice to meet you." you said.

"Nice to meet you too." he said, scooting closer.

"So what's up with all these people living here? And where'd the fat man go?" you asked, looking around.

All three of them began to crack up.

"Well Bam has his own TV show called **Viva La Bam** and it's pretty much just us pranking each other and stuff like that." Ryan said.

"And the fat man goeth home!" Bran the Pirate said.

You were starting to like him.

"So...does anyone have a camcorder?" you asked.

"We don't function without them." Raab said, running upstairs.

He got back down about ten minutes later and handed it to you. You turn it on and begin to film anything and everything.

"So, does anyone wanna help get Bam embarrassed?" you asked, still filming.

"Bam doesn't get embarrassed." Ryan said lazily.

"Oh I'm sure we could get him." you said.

"Like how?" Raab asked.

"Well...let's see...hang on. I'll get it." you said as you screwed up your face in concentration.

"You look cute when you're thinking." Bran said.

"Thanks. Oh! I got it!" you said as you climbed onto the table and sat down.

"What?" Raab asked.

"Well I'll tell you as soon as everyone gets over here and sits with me." you replied

Slowly but surely, everyone got over there.

"Okay now. We just sit here and pretend we are talking about him and pretend that you guys let slip something embarrassing about him." you said.

"That might work." Bran said thoughtfully.

"So how are we going to do this?" Ryan asked, getting interested.

"Well, I'm gonna hide the camera and then..."

And you began to put your plan into action.

"Hey bitches! I'm home!" you heard Bam shout as he walked into the house.

"Who'd you bring?" Ryan asked.

"Oh just two people I like to call Jimmy Pop and Evil Jared." he said, coming into the room with two guys.

"Oh and Scout this is Jimmy Pop and Evil Jared. Guys, this is Scout." he said.

"Hi." you said from on top of the table.

"What are you guys doing?" Bam asked as he finally noticed you were all sitting on top of it.

"Talking...about you." you said.

"What did you tell her?" Bam asked as him, Jimmy Pop and Evil Jared jumped up there too.

"She totally forced it out." Raab said, looking scared.  
_  
'Damn, that kid is a good actor.'_ At that moment, you began to laugh.

Everyone turned and looked at you.

"What did you tell her?" he repeated, looking sort of panicked now.

"We told her..." Ryan started.

"Yes..." Bam said.

It was silent for about ten seconds when...

"That your secret ambition is to be a pirate!" Bran shouted randomly, jumping on Bam.

You all begin to crack up and Bam just sat there looking like an idiot.

"You guys are mean." he said as a smile crossed his face.

"We try." you said, laughing.

"And now for your payback." he said turning towards you.

"Who do I make out with?" you asked tiredly.

Everyone sort of perked up at this one.

"I want you to make out with...Jimmy Pop!" he said.

"Sweet!" Jimmy Pop said.

You scootedover to Jimmy Pop and... You made out for five minutes until Bam told you to stop. He was cracking up and everyone else was too.

"You're a good kisser. Experience?" Jimmy Pop asked.

"No not really. You're not bad yourself. Experience for you?" you asked.

"Tons." he answered.


	8. Wet Tshirt

"Haha! And Scout got it all on tape!" Raab shouted.

You gave him the evil eye as Bam looked at you.

"Ooops." Raab said, realizing his mistake.

You jumped and started to run, with Bam hot on your trail. You had taken the tape out mere minutes before and as you ran by Bran, you slipped it into his hand without anyone seeing. You ran outside laughing and everyone followed you guys out. They were all cheering you on when Bam finally caught up to you and tackled you to the ground.

"Give me the tape!" Bam said, straddling you.

"Never!" you shouted.

"Let me have it!" Bam shouted back, a grin breaking out on his face.

"Man, you move fast, Bowel Movement. You just met me today and already you are straddling me." you said.

"You move fast too. You had only known Jimmy a few minutes before you made out with him!" Bam retorted.

"Only cause you made me!" you said.

"Will you give me the tape." he asked again.

"Nope." you said.

"Then you don't leave my house until you do." he said, standing up.

"What about work?" you asked.

"I guess you'll have to miss." he said, walking away.

Bam was true to his word. It had been almost two weeks and you hadn't left his house yet. He gave you some of his clothes. You were all sitting upstairs in the living room in random places. You told Bam you put the tape up and got a new one from Raab. Truth be told, you didn't give him the tape yet because you didn't want to leave. These guys became your friends in the short amount of time you'd been there and you didn't want to leave them behind. So anyway, you were lying on the couch messing with the camcorder, when a thought struck you.

"I'll be right back." you said.

It was you, Dunn, Raab, and Bran there. Bam had taken Jimmy and Evil Jared out to get some beer. You went downstairs and rummaged through some drawers until you found what you were looking for: black electrical tape.

"Prepare for the laugh of the year." you said to the camera as you set it on the counter, facing the sink.

You then took the hose and taped the button down. You then stuck it back and faced it so it was pointing at the average mans chest. You stood to the side and tested it. You turned the water on and it sprayed right where you wanted it to. You walked back upstairs and sat on the couch like you hadn't done anything. You had pointed the camera so it would catch everything but out of view so no one would see it. A few minutes later Bam, Evil Jared, And Jimmy walked in the door with the beer.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna go stick this in the fridge. Be right back." Bam said.

"Hey while you're down there will you get me a glass of water?" you asked sweetly.

"Sure." he answered.

You didn't have to wait long to hear Bam shout in surprise. You all ran downstairs and you started to crack up as you saw Bam in his wet t-shirt. He looked at you and then at the sink.

"You bitch." he said, laughing.

You took off running up the stairs with Bam chasing after you.

"Bran, the camera!" you shouted over your shoulder.

"Brilliant." you heard Ryan say as you reached the top of the stairs.


	9. South Park and a Certain Fat Man

It had now been three weeks since you first came here and Bam had still not gotten tired of you. Neither had anyone else. What can I say? They loved you! You had hidden the tapes from Bam and only you and Bran knew where they were. Raab's closet. Kinda risky, you might say? Naw! That kid never wears clean clothes. So you were all sitting around the TV watching South Park when an idea struck you.

"I'll be right back." you said.

"Mkay." Ryan said.

Bam was taking Jimmy Pop and Evil Jared to the airport. They were supposed to leave three days ago. Anyway, you went downstairs to the pirate bar and grabbed Bam's cereal from the cabinet. You knew this prank would be on Bam because no one touched his cereal. So you took it down and sat it on the counter. You took the bag out and set it down. You opened the bottom of the box and set it back down. You emptied the contents of the bag into it. Carefully, you put your finger on the bottom so none would fall out. You put it back in the cabinet. You threw the empty bag away and went back upstairs.

"What did you do?" Bran asked.

"You'll see tomorrow at breakfast. Oh and if you get the urge to eat Bam's cereal, don't." you said with a smirk.

"Uh oh." Raab said.

"Yeah and if any of you say anything, I'll stab your eye's out and force you to eat them." you said, still grinning.

You watched South Park for a little while longer and decided you were board.

"Is anyone else bored?" you asked.

"Yeah. What do you want to do?" Bran asked.

"I don't know. Where's Fat Man? I wanna pick on him." you answered.

Obviously Fat Man was Vito.

"He's at his house. Let's go over there and fuck it up!" Bran shouted.

"Yeah! Come on!" you said, getting up.

"You guys are on your own." Ryan said.

Geez, he's lazy!

"Whatever." you said.

You jumped in Ryan's car and rode over there.

"What should we do?" you asked.

"Just go with it." Raab said, picking up a rock and throwing it through a window.

You all started doing stuff like that until he came outside in his underwear.

"Ew! I'm blind!" you screamed.

"Whatthefusgjsdhkjhfkjshk!" Vito screamed or asked or...something.

You all jumped in the car and headed back to Castle Bam. You saw that Bam was back as you pulled up.

"Hey I got an idea." you said as you pulled up.

"What?" Raab and Bran asked at the same time.

10 minutes later, you walked into the house being supported by Raab and Bran.

"What happened?" Bam asked

"She's been blinded." Raab said sadly.

You had to give him props, this guy could act.

"What! How!" Bam asked frantically.

"Because...I saw...Fat Man in his underwear!" you screamed as you jumped on him.

"You dork." he said as he caught you.

The next morning, you went downstairs to get some breakfast. You shared a room with Dunn. He slept on the floor. You poured yourself some of Raab's cereal, Trix, and poured milk on it. You sat down and began to eat. Soon everyone was down there except Bam. He finally came down there and went to the cabinet. Everyone remembered the thing you said about Bam's cereal so everyone was staring. He grabbed the box and pulled it out. All the cereal went everywhere. You snorted into your cereal and everyone else cracked up.

"Scout!" Bam said, laughing.

"Yes?" you asked as innocently as you could


	10. Prank War

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" you asked.

"I don't know." Bam answered.

It had been a month in a half since you came and you had gotten close to everyone. Including the camcorder. You were fiddling with it now when you heard a big crash and glass break outside.

"What the fuck was that?" Bam shouted.

You all got up and ran outside, turning on the camera as you ran. You got outside and there was a strange man on top of Bam's Hummer, beating it up.

"Oh my god, Bam! There's a strange man beating up your Hummer!" you screamed.

The man looked up and jumped down. He walked over to Bam and said, "Ho Bam! Long time no see!" and hugged him.

"Uh... I don't mean to interrupt but what the fuck?" you said.

"Oh! Sorry! Knoxville, this is Scout. Scout, this is my good friend, Johnny Knoxville." Bam said, introducing you.

"Okay, I feel kinda dumb." you said.

"Oh don't worry. Your hottness makes up for it." Johnny said.

You blushed as Bam said, "Well Knoxville, you banged up my Hummer. I declare Prank War. Choose your teammates."

"I want her and Dunn." Knoxville said, pointing at you.

"Deal." Bam said, shaking Knoxville's hand.

"Oh I feel loved." you said, walking behind Knoxville.

"Man Bam doesn't know the HUGE mistake he made by letting us have Scout." Dunn said when you got over in your little group.

"What do you mean?" Knoxville asked.

"Yeah?" you were a little curious too.

"Besides Bam, Scout is the best prankster in the world." Dunn said.

"Oh well that's an overstatement." you said.

"Yeah right. You got that camcorder? Let's go watch some of the shit you pulled." Dunn said, grabbing you by the hand and dragging you inside.

"Wow. That was pretty sweet. Glad to have you on the team, mate." Knoxville said, draping an arm over your shoulder.

"Thanks." you replied, putting an arm around his waist.

"Hey I want in! I'm part of this team too!" Dunn yelled, coming up on your other side.

"First prank?" Knoxville asked you.

"I have the perfect one." you said.


	11. Socks That Taste Like Yuck

"Raab! Shut up!" you whispered harshly.

"Sorry." he said, still giggling.

It had been 3 days since Knoxville had come and the prank war was over. Now you were engrossed in a paintball gun game, partnered with none other than Raab Himself. You were currently hiding out in the bushes outside the front door. You had Bam and Knoxville, who were partners, trapped in the house with another set of partners, Dunn and Dico, guarding the back door, and Novak and Glomb guarding the basement door.

"If they came outta one of the other doors, the others would, like, scream for us, right?" Raab asked you.

"Yeah, and if they didn't, we would hear Bam and Knoxville screaming." you answered.

"True." he said. "We should have walkie-talkies." he said after a few minutes.

You sat for a few more minutes when Raab said he had to piss.

"Go over there in the tree's." you pointed to some tree's about a half a football field away.

"All the way over there? Okay." he said, not putting up much of a fight.

He walked over there and disappeared for a couple of minutes and you began to worry. You looked over to see if he was coming back yet when a hand slipped over your mouth and drug you into the house.

"What the hell!" you screamed as soon as you got into the house.

"Grab her gun and tie her to that chair." Bam said, throwing some rope at Knoxville.

They tied you to the chair.

"Now we have a hostage!" Knoxville said excitedly.

"Raab'll come looking for me. And he'll get the other guys to help him.  
Everyone is against you." you said.

"Not if we threaten the safety of their hostage." Bam said.

"You wouldn't do anything to hurt me." you said.

"Yeah but they don't know that." Knoxville said.

"I don't know. Glomb and Dico are pretty smart." you said.

"Yeah but they're not your partner. They don't care about your safety." Bam said.

"They'll still come in and help me." you said.

"But Raab doesn't even know where you went. For all he knows, you could have gone down the street for ice cream." Knoxville said.

"There's an ice cream place down the street?" you asked.

"Yeah. Like half a mile down." he replied.

"Really? I didn't know that." you said.

"Yeah on the corner of Migallaird and Grant St."

"Shut up! So he doesn't know where she is." Bam said.

"I could scream. Then he'd know." you responded.

"I've got a plan, Bam." Knoxville said, walking away.

"What?" Bam asked, looking to see where he went.

"Duct tape." Knoxville replied, coming back with a roll.

He cut a piece off and put it over your mouth but not before you screamed,  
"Raab! In the house!"

"Shit. Now what?" Knoxville asked.

"Untie her from the chair, tie up her hands and feet, and we'll go from there." Bam said.

Knoxville did as he was told and stood beside you as Raab tried to get in the house.

"Quick! Grab her!" Bam said as he grabbed all three guns and Knoxville picked you up and they ran up the stairs. They ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Did you see where they went?" you heard Novak ask.

"I saw they ran up the stairs." Glomb said.

"Did they have Scout?" Dunn asked.

"Yeah. Knoxville had her and she was all tied up." Glomb answered.

"The door is locked. We can take the tape off now. They can't get in here. So what if they know where we are?" Knoxville said.

"You're right." Bam said as he ripped the tape off your mouth.

"OW!" you screeched.

"Over here!" Raab said.

"Bam we know you're in there and we're not leaving the front of the door so you might as well come out with you're hands up and we won't shoot." DiCo said.

"Yeah right!" Knoxville said.

By this time, you had managed to slightly untie your hands.

"Scout, are you okay?" Novak asked.

"The hostage does not speak right now." Bam said, putting his hand over your mouth.

You licked it and he looked over at you.

"Honey, I have had nastier things on my hand than your spit. That ain't gonna work." he said.  
_  
'At least I tried.'_

You worked at your hands again while Bam and Knoxville exchanged small talk with Bam's hand still over your mouth. You finally got them undone but didn't want to do anything yet. A few hours later, Bam and Knoxville had both fallen asleep and it was your chance. You quickly untied your feet and looked at Bam and Knoxville.

"Boys, you picked the wrong girl to fall asleep in the same room with."

NOT OVER YET, SUCKERS!

After about 15 minutes, your handy work was done.  
_  
'Now for the fun'  
_  
You opened the door and Glomb was the only one awake. He jumped up and was about to say something when you put your finger to your lips and motioned for him to come look. He stood up and followed you into the bathroom. There was Bam and Knoxville, in only their boxers, tied to each other with a sock in their mouths. To make it even crueler, it wasn't even their own sock. It was each others. Glomb stood for a second just looking at the scene and then turned to you.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." he whispered as he fell into fits of silent laughter.

You ran downstairs, grabbed the camcorder and ran back to the bathroom. By that time, Glomb had gotten everybody awake and they all stood there, laughing or just staring.

"I can't believe they're still asleep." Dunn said.

You grabbed all three paintballs guns, handed Bam's to Dunn and Knoxville's to DiCo, and turned on the camera. You walked up to them and poked Bam's face. He woke with a start and just stared at you. You took the sock out of his mouth and he just stared at you.

"Wake up, Knoxville. We've been captured." he said, never taking his eyes off of you.

Knoxville woke up and started to gag. You took the sock out of his mouth and he said, "That sock tasted like...yuck."

"It was Bam's." you said.

"That means I had his in my mouth, right?" Bam asked.

"You guessed it." you replied.

"That's just cruel! I thought you were cool!" Knoxville exclaimed.

"Oh. She is cool. She is very cool." DiCo said, coming up and draping his arm over your shoulders.

"Okay, I get that. But why do you all have your paintball guns? We're captured. Doesn't that mean it's over?" Bam asked, with panic in his voice.

"Aw! Poor Bam doesn't get it!" you said, laughing.

"I guess we'll just have to show him." Glomb responded, raising his paintball gun.

"That was good." Novak said as you all came downstairs so Bam and Knoxville could clean up.

"But it was cruel. I like it. You're pretty cool." Glomb said.

You had only met him like a week ago.

"Thanks. So when does Knoxville go back to California?" you asked.

"Like day after tomorrow." Raab said.

"Oh man. Only 2 more days to torture him." you replied.

"Yeah that sucks but next month we're having someone visit for like 3 months. Bam wouldn't tell me who it was though." Dunn said.

"Well that's cool." you said as you heard a car pull up.

"Hm. Wonder who's here." Raab asked as you all got up and went outside to see.

"Yay! The Fat Man's here!" you screamed.

"Shutdafugupldljglfjgljdlgs, Scoot!" Vito shouted.

"It's Scout. Come inside and be fat." you said.

"Ape and Phil'll be here soon." he said somewhat clearly.

"Do mine ears deceive me? Was the fat man speaking clearly?" DiCo asked, reading your mind.  
_  
'I hate when people do that.'_

You all walk in and sit on random furniture. About ten minutes later April and Phil walked in.

"Hey Ape. Phil." you all said, rather bored.

"Nice to see you too. Where's Bam?" Ape asked.

"Upstairs with Knoxville getting cleaned up." Novak said.

"I'm not even going to ask. Okay I'm gonna trust you with this, Scout. Tell him his Aunt Mimi came into town and we're going out to dinner at St. Paolo's at 8:30. He needs to wear something nice and not creepy. He can bring his friends as long as they promise to be well behaved." she said.

"Aw, Ape. We're always well behaved!" Dunn said.

"I'm serious. Got that, Scout?" she asked, turning to you.

"Yup." you replied.

"Good. Okay it's 6:30 right now. I have to go home and get the house ready for Mimi. 8:30. Actually tell him 7:30 so he's on time." she said, walking out.

"Got it!" you said.

"Wow. She seems pretty uptight about this." Raab said.

"Yeah so let's not fuck it up for her." you said.


	12. I Have a Steak in My Dress!

"Now, Bam remember. Best behavior." you said, straightening his tie.

"Yes mother." he said sarcastically.

"That goes for the rest of you, too. This is really important to April. Raab, tuck in your shirt." you said, ignoring Bam and rounding on Knoxville, Raab, DiCo, and Dunn.

You straightened your own dress and walked into the restaurant.

"Oh Bam! You look so good in a suit!" Ape said as you entered. "How did you manage this?" she asked, turning to you.

"I told him I wouldn't be his friend anymore." you said, smiling.

"Hm. He must really like you then." she said, returning the smile.

"Hello Brandon. It's so nice to see you." a woman, you could only assume to be Aunt Mimi, said.

"Hello Aunt Mimi. Nice to see you, too." Bam said, reluctantly hugging her.

She didn't seem to notice as she now turned to you.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" she asked.

"This is Bam's girlfriend, Scout." April answered before anyone could answer.

Everyone looked at her wildly but, again, Mimi didn't seem to notice.

"Ah, a lovely young lady, Brandon. I approve." she said, looking you up and down like you were a piece of merchandise.

"You're not my mother." Bam mumbled.

Ape looked at him sternly and Raab giggled silently but Mimi truely didn't hear him.

"What was that dear?" she asked, still looking at you.

"Thank you, Aunt Mimi. Shall we eat?" he asked, gesturing towards a table.

"Why yes. Such a gentleman." Mimi said, walking forward.

Dunn snorted loudly and luckily was able to pull it off as a series of violent sneezes as Mimi looked back at him.

"Hm. So I see you still have the same friends, Brandon. Except this one. He's new." she said, looking towards Knoxville.

"That's Johnny Knoxville." Bam boredly said.

"Nice to meet you...Johnny." she said, with a hint of disgust in her voice.

She turned on her heel and marched ahead of the rest of you. You caught up with Bam and walked beside him.

"So what crawled up her ass? An elephant? Looks kinda like it." you said.

"No, she's Ape's successful older sister. She didn't approve of Phil so now she comes around and tries to spot anything wrong with our family. Ape always tries to prove to her that Phil was right for and is constantly trying to impress her." he concluded.

"Oh. Well why does it matter what she thinks of Phil? If Ape loves him, there shouldn't be anything to prove to her. I don't see her with anyone." you said as you reached the table.

Bam pulled out your chair and you sat down. He sat down beside you and you had Knoxville across from you. Mimi was at the head of the table with Ape on her right and Phil on her left. Bam was beside Phil and Raab was beside Ape. On your other side was DiCo and on Knoxville's other side was Dunn.

"Well I've never been here so I have no idea what's good. Any suggestions, April?" she asked, looking at the menu.

"The shrimp pasta here is good. And so is the steak." she replied.

"Sounds good." Mimi said, putting down her menu.

You all ordered and sat for about twenty minutes making small talk while waiting for the food. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, which was surprising considering your company. The food came and evrything was still going good. You were taking to DiCo when things started to get a little messy.

"Hey Knoxville. What'd you get? It looks good." Raab said, reaching his fork over onto Johnny's plate.

"Raab get your fork away from my food." Knoxville said, stabbing at Raab's hand with his fork.

"Hey, Johnny don't be so selfish." DiCo said, reaching across the table with his fork.

"Why is everyone after my food?" Johnny asked, slapping DiCo's hand away while still jabbing at Raab.

"God you guys are so childish." Dunn said, spitting on Knoxville's food.

"And you're better Dunn?" you asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. I solved the problem." he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Knoxville was just staring at Dunn while Dico and Raab were cracking up. The "adults" were to absorbed in a conversation to notice what was going on. Bam was now laughing, looking down at Knoxville and Dunn.

"You bitch." Knoxville whispered, picking up DiCo's mashed potatoes and rubbing them in Dunn's hair.

"Oh, it's on." Dunn whispered back.

He picked up his drink and threw it on Knoxville. Except Knoxville ducked so it hit Raab. Raab put some corn in his mouth and spit it at Dunn. Except with his bad aim, it hit you. You were looking at him in digust when DiCo decided he wanted in on it so he grabbed a handful of shrimp and threw it down the back of your dress. You kinda sat there paralyzed with disgust when Bam decided he had had enough watching and put his whole steak down the front of your dress. Everyone was now laughing when you grabbed a handful of your own mashed potatoes and smooshed it into Bam's hair. Everyone was now laughing except the "adults", who still hadn't noticed anything was wrong. Knoxville picked a bunch of his lasaugna (sp?) and through it at Raab. Raab ducked and it hit April. She turned around. Out of instict, she picked up her own food and threw it at Knoxville. Then she realized her mistake and turned around to face her older sister. Mimi sat there in shock looking at her and said, "Well I never..."

"You know what Ape?" you asked loudly.

She turned to look at you, red meat sauce still in her hair.

"Bam told me the story behind this whole impressing your older sister, but one thing I've learned is that you don't need to live to impress anyone. You love your life, don't you?" you asked.

She nodded and you continued.

"Then that should be enough for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the lady's room and get your son's steak out of my dress." you said, standing up.

As you walked away, you heard her say, "You know what? She's right. I have fun in my life and I don't care what you think Mimi."

You turned around and smiled at your handiwork when you saw Ape pick up her drink and dump it all over Mimi. Everyone laughed and Bam walked up.  
He grabbed her pasta and stuffed it in her face.

"My name is Bam." he said as he turned around and walked towards the door.

Everyone got up and followed with Mimi just sat there staring straight ahead. You followed, temporarily forgetting about the steak in your dress. You all got outside and began laughing.

"That was awesome! 'My name is Bam'! It's classic!" Dunn said.

"Thanks, Scout. If it hadn't been for you, I would still be in there trying to impress her." Ape said, walking beside you.

"Sure but can I ask you something?" you said.

"Of course." she said.

"Why did you say that I was Bam's girlfriend?" you asked.

"Me trying to prove I was a good mother again. See, Mimi doesn't believe that girls and guys should hang out." Ape answered.

"Oh. I'm glad to have freed you from trying to impress her. Just another step closer to saving the world." you said, skipping off to catch up with the guys, Ape laughing behind you.


	13. Icy Blue Eyes

Okay so it was the day after dinner with Aunt Mimi and everyone was still asleep. Everyone except you. You sat in the living room, with bodies spread out everywhere. Including Bam's. That boy never slept in his own room. Knoxville had to go back in three days so you knew it was going to be another action packed day. Someone started to stir in the corner and, speak of the devil, it was Knoxville. He sat up, looked around, spotted you on the couch, and stood up to come sit beside you.

"What are you doing up at-" he looked at his watch "-8:30 in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep." you stated simply.

Which was true. Lately you had more trouble sleeping than usual. When you were sleeping, you usually had nightmares about sophmore year in high school.

"Oh. I did too. I think someone stepped on me on their way to the bathroom last night." he said, rubbing his back.

You both sat there for a while in a comfortable silence, watching the others toss and turn occasionally.

"Well I'm bored. What do you want to do?" Knoxville asked turning to you.

"Let's go get some breakfast." you replied

"Okay. Where do you want to go?" he asked, standing up and pulling you to your feet.

"Anywhere but Duffers. I'm so sick of that place." you said.

"Me too." he replied, walking towards the door.  
You followed him outside and you both got into Bam's Hummer. After about 20 minutes of driving around, you finally stopped at a diner on the outskirts of town. When you were seated at your table, you both pulled out a menu and stared down at it.

"Well this food looks like it sucks." Knoxville said, not looking up from the menu.

"Tell me about it. We would have been better to go to Duffers." you replied.

"Can I help y'all?" the waitress asked, coming up and pulling out her little pad.

You didn't say anything for a minute but just stared. This woman had a huge...growth on the side of her face. It was the size of a quarter and it was _pulsing_.

"Are you looking at something dear?" the waitress asked in a dangerously sweet voice.

"You'll ahve to forgive my sister. She's... a little slow." Knoxville said, saving you from complete humiliation and a possible beatdown.

"Me want pancakes!" you said, playing along.

"Oh well isn't that just precious! Pancakes for the lovely dear, and what can I get you, hun?" she asked, her attitude changing dramtically and smiling warmly at you before turning to Knoxville.

"I'll just have the same." he said.

"Two orders of pancakes coming right up." she said, smiling at you one last time before going back into the kicthen.

"Nice save. Thanks." you said.

"You're the one that caught on to play along." he replied.

"It's what my brother used to say so he could get free food." you said without thinking.

You sudddenly realized whta you said and clapped your hand to your mouth. Knoxville stared at you with a confused expression on his face.

"You alright?" he asked, his expression turned to worry.

"Yeah. Fine. Just didn't know what I was saying." you said.

He shrugged and looked out the window. That was one thing you liked about Knoxville. If you had let slip anything like that around the others, they would try to pressure you to tell what you meant. Except Knoxville. He just let it go, cool and calm.

"Here you are dears." the waitress said, putting our plates down in front of you.

You ate the nasty pancakes, making casual conversation and when you were done you excused yourself to the bathroom.

"Oh that's right. Leave the man to pay the bill." Knoxville said, smiling.

"Hey. I'm your 'slow' sister. I don't know what to do with money. I might eat it." you said.

He laughed and you went on to the bathroom. You washed your hands and met him back outside.

"Well I'm not sure, but I'd have to say those were the worst pancakes I've ever had in my life." he said, climbing into the drivers seat of the Hummer.

"For once, I think I have to agree with you. They're even worse than my sisters ever were." you said.

Once again you got a petrified look on your face and Knoxville looked at you. _What is with the slipping of the family? _

"I'm just gonna shut up now and try not to talk." you said, putting on your seatbelt.

"Are you sure you're okay? That's the second time you've let something...slip that I don't think you really wanted anyone to know."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I don't know why I keep doing that." you replied.

You pulled into the driveway and you both got out quickly. You walked into the house and by now, everyone was up.

"Where did you guys go?!" Bam half asked, half shouted at you both.

He had a smile on his face so you knew he wasn't really too upset.

"Breakfast. It was terrible." Knoxville replied.

"Yeah and our waitress had some...growth on her face. I couldn't stop staring." you continued.

"So I ahd to tell her Scout was retarded." he said.

"Don't say that." you said suddenly.

"What?" Knoxville asked, turning towards you.

"The R word." you replied.

"Why?" he asked.

Now everyone was looking at you.

"Because Mi- Because it's not nice." you said quickly.  
_  
Third time today! At least I saved myself._

"Okay...Anyway. So now I'm hungry. Did you guys actually eat there?" Bam asked.

"Yeah but I could go for some more." Knoxville said.

"Not me. I'll find something here." you said.

"Suit yourself." Bam said, turning and walking away.

They all left and you sat down on the couch and rested your head in your hands. So far today, you had let slip about your family almost three times when you tried to not even think of them for three years. Slowly, a few stray tears made their way to your eyes and slipped off your face and onto the carpet.

"Scout? Are you okay?"

You looked up quickly and saw Bam standing there looking at you.

"Uh...yeah I'm fine. I thought you went to breakfast." you said, jumping up and quickly wiping away any traces of tears from your face.

"I forgot the keys. Are you sure you're okay? Were you crying?" he asked.

"Noooooooo. I had something in my eye." you said, pointing to your eye.

"Here. Let me see." he said, taking a step towards you.

"It's allright. I got it." you said, backing away from him.

"Just let me see, Scout. Your eye looks pretty red." he said, still trying to come towards you.

"No really, it's okay." you said, backing up against the wall.  
_  
Damn. Didn't see that there._You tried to run past him but he grabbed you and stared into your eyes.

"Aren't your eyes usually blue?" he asked you suspiciously. (If you don't remember, go back to the intro)

"No." you said quickly.

"Yes they are because they're really kind of an icy blue. I've noticed them before because they're really pretty." he said.

You stared at him for a second and he obviously realized what he said because he began to blush.

"You think I have pretty eyes?" you asked, smiling and temporarily forgetting about your family.

"Of course. You have pretty everything." he said quietly, looking away from you.

You both stood there in an akward silence and you realized that he was still holding you and incredibly close at that.

"Hem hem."

You both looked around and saw that Dunn was standing in the doorway, looking at you and smiling slightly.

"Oh well I got the keys. Wait no I didn't. Does anyone know where they are?" Bam asked, slightly flustered.

Dunn cleared his throat again and you both looked at him again. He was twirling the keys around his index finger.

"We found them in the floorboard after you came in here." he said, still with that smirk on his face.

"Okay well let's go. I'm hungry." Bam replied, hurridly walking towards the door.

He left and Dunn looked at you once last time, smiled wider, shrugged his shoulders and walked out the door behind Bam. _What the hell was that all about?_


	14. The Dream

You had been having random thoughts swimming around in your head when the door opened and the guys all came back in.

"Hey. Feeling better?" Bam asked, sitting down beside you and rubbing your back.

"Wait. Something was wrong? What was it? Are you okay?" Dico asked.

"Probably because Bam almost kissed her and I probably wouldn't get over it to quickly either." Dunn said, smirking.

"Wait. What?!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"No! It wasn't like that!" You both said at the same time, standing up and turning bright red.

"Then what was it?" Dunn asked, still smirking.

"Yeah. What was it?" Raab said.

"It was...well it was...not that." you said, stumbling over your words.

Everyone just stood there and smirked at the two of you.

"Oh fuck it. Yeah I was going to kiss her but Dunn had to walk in and ruin it." Bam said.

"Wait. What?" you asked turning to him.

"I was going to kiss you and since I didn't get to do it then, I'm going to do it now. Right here in front of everybody."

He stepped forward and grabbed you and pulled you into a deep kiss. You stood paralyzed with shock for a minute and he let you go.

"There you go." he said.

Everyone had the same shocked look on their face as you.

"Woah. Totally did not see that coming." you said.

"Now. Will you please stop staring at me and leave us alone for a second?" he asked.

Everyone nodded and walked outside. Bam then turned to you.

"So what did you think?" he asked, smirking at you.

"I don't know." you said in a slightly dazed voice, touching your lips.

"Do you like me?" he asked, taking a step forward.

"You know. I think I might" you said, smiling.

"Good. Cause I think I might do that again. Right now." he said.

"Oka-" you began to say but he cut you off by another kiss.

You weren't expecting it still but this time you him kissed back.

"Are we interrupting something?" a voice said from the doorway.

You both turned to look and there stood April and Phil.

"Yes actually. Now what do you want?" Bam asked rather rudely.

"Just came to see our son. Is that a crime?" Phil asked, smiling.

"It is when I'm in the middle of something." Bam said, sighing and letting go of you.

"Well I'm sorry. We'll just go outside and hang out with your friends." April said, walking outside, still smiling.

"The moment has already passed." you said, looking at your feet.

"Mood killer!" Bam shouted at their retreating backs.

"Now what do we do?" you said.

"Leave." he said simply, grabbing your hand and running out of the house.

He got in the hummer and you followed suit.

"So where do you want to go?" Bam asked as you drove off.

"I don't know. Anywhere is good for me." you replied.

"Good. I know the perfect place."

Fifteen minutes later, you were pulling to stop with your eyes closed.

"Can I open them now?" you asked.

"Not yet." Bam said, getting out of the car and coming over to your side.

He opened the car door and picked you up out of your seat. You gasped in surprise and he carried you a couple of yards away from the car.

"Open your eyes." he whispered in your ear.

You opened them and your breath caught in your throat. You were staring at the most beautiful landscape you had ever seen. (imagine it)

"Come sit with me." he said, climbing a tree.

(not a tree in how you pictured it? too bad! there is now)

You climbed up behind him and sat right below him.

"Come up here with me." he said, pulling you up to sit sort of in his lap.

"It's so nice here." you said.

"I know. I used to come here when I needed to get away from everyone and everything." he said, smiling.

You sat and talked until it started to get dark.

"You do realize that we've been out here for 7 hours." you said.

"Seriously? Time seems to fly by when I'm with you." he said, smiling down at you.

He leaned down slowly and planted a soft kiss on your lips.

"I think it's time we head back. People might start to worry." you said.

"Yeah. You're right." he said.

You both climbed down from the tree and got back into the Hummer. You drove home in a comfortable silence. When you got back, everyone was  
standing outside.

"Where the hell have you been?! We've been worried sick?!" Dico screamed as he ran up and picked Bam up as soon as he stepped out of the Hummer.

"We just went somewhere we could talk." you said.

"Oh yeah. Cause you need "Private Time" now." Raab said, using air quotes.

"Yeah. Ape and Phil told us the whole story." Knoxville said, smirking.

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Bam asked, looking around for any sign of his parents.

"Don't go changing the subject! And they left about 3 hours ago." Knoxville said.

"Yeah so what? We kissed and then we went somewhere to talk. I swear that's all we did." Bam said.

They all had skeptical looks on their faces but they dropped it. You all went inside and sat down on all the couches. Bam grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. you watched reruns of Jackass until you all fell asleep one by one...

_"Scout! Come on! We are going to be late!" A 16-year-old Mikey shouted at his twin sister._

_"I'm coming Mike! Where are we going anyway?!" Scout asked, trailing behind her brother._

_"To meet Jack and Brody and Blake and Olivia and Cole!" he said, laughing._

_"Oh man. I haven't seen them in so long!" Scout said, slowing to a walk._

_"I know! They miss ya, Scout." Mikey said, coming back and walking next to her._

_"Are you sure? What if they hate me?" she asked uncertainly, looking at her brother._

_"Would I ever lie to you?" he asked, smiling his beautiful innocent smile._

_"Okay. Let's go see them." she said, running along to meet her friends and other brother._

_They finally came to a small clearing with nobody in sight._

_"Where are they, Mikey?" Scout asked, looking around._

_"Don't worry. They'll be here." he said, still smiling._

_In the distance, she saw people approaching. Except there were more than just the five she was supposed to be meeting. There were eight._

_"Mikey. Who are the other people with them?" she asked._

_"Oh don't you know? They are our new friends." he said as the people came up._

_"Oh. Okay." she said, turning to face the people._

_She let a low gasp escape her mouth. The three extra people were the three guys who killed her brother._

_"How are they our friends? They killed Mikey?!" Scout screamed._

_"No don't you remember silly? You did." Jack said, pointing a little ways behind her._

_Scout turned around and there lay Mikey, looking the same way he did when he fell out of the locker that day. She looked down at her hands. They  
were covered in blood. His blood._

_"NNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" she screamed._

_"Yes! You did! It's all your fault he's dead and no one will ever forgive you!" Jack said, stepping forward and shaking his smaller sister._

_"No! I'm sorry!" she screamed._

"_Scout!"_

"Scout!"

You woke up covered in a cold sweat with tears still streaming down your face.

"Scout! Are you alright babe?!" Someone was really shaking you.

You opened your eyes to find everyone staring at you with concerned and slightly confused looks on their faces.

"Are you okay, babe?" Bam asked, wiping a stray piece of hair from your wet forehead.

"I think I'm going to be sick." you said, jumping off the couch only to stumble and fall into Dunn.

He grabbed a hold of you and helped you to the bathroom. You puked or whatever and came back out into the living room with everyone looking at you.

"So what was that all about?" Dico asked quietly.

"Bad dream." you said, sitting down on the couch.

"That was some dream. Who is Mikey?" Dunn asked.

"No body important." you whispered.

"Obviously they are if they had you that upset." Knoxville said.

"He was my brother." you said as you began to cry.

Everyone was shocked to hear this. They had never heard you speak of your family before.

"What do you mean, was?" Raab asked cautiously.

"Was as in he is dead." you said, suddenly expressionless.

Nobody said anything. They all just assumed you'd go on. And you did.

"When I was a sophomore in high school I heard some bullies picking on him down a hallway at school. I went to go stop them and they knocked me  
unconscious and the last thing I heard was my brother screaming. I woke up, saw blood coming from one of their lockers, and called the principal down there. They opened it and he fell out. I ran away from home after the funeral. My family hated me and I knew it. So I left." you said, your eyes a monotonous grey.

Nobody said anything.

"And that's the story of my life before I came here." you said.

"Wow." Dico whispered softly.

"He was my best friend." your voice starting to crack.

"Come on sweetie. You need to go back to sleep. Somewhere comfortable." Knoxville said, pulling you to your feet.

"What if I have the dream again?" you asked, looking up at him, suddenly worried.

"Then Bam will be right there for you when you wake up." he said, looking over at Bam.

Bam stood up and followed you and Knoxville into his (Bam's) bedroom. Knoxville helped you into the bed and then Bam crawled in beside you. Knoxville left and you snuggled up to Bam.

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up?" you asked, looking up into his eyes.

"I'll never leave you."


	15. My Day At The Movies

You woke up the next morning with Bam's arm draped loosely over your waist. You pushed it off and stood up. You felt dizzy as you stretched and made your way down to the kitchen. No body was apparently home so you grabbed some food and sat down to eat. When you were done, you stood up and looked at the clock. It said 11:30. You decided to take a shower and spent about 15 minutes doing so. You got out and heard talking downstairs so you assumed everyone was home. You went downstairs after getting dressed and drying your hair. Everyone looked up and smiled at you with the biggest and goofiest grins you had ever seen. You laughed and sat down beside Dico and Bam. Bam wrapped his arm around you and pulled you closer to him.

"So those of us that got up early decided to go out and get you something." Knoxville said, handing you some flowers.

"Thank you. They're beautiful." you said, sniffing them.

"So what do you want to do? It's Knoxville's last day so it has to be something fun." Bam said.

"Let's go to the movies and watch movies all day." you said.

"Brilliant." Dico said as he stood up.

Bam stood up and pulled you to your feet. You all went out and got into the Hummer.

"So what do we see first?" Dunn asked.

"Pirates 3!" Raab shouted.

"Yeah!" you shouted beside him.

"Pirates it is." Bam laughed.

"Wow! That was great!" you shouted, as the credits rolled.

"What do we see now?" Knoxville asked, standing up.

"No! Get down!" you whispered loudly, dropping to the floor to hide behind the seats.

"What are you doing?" Bam asked.

"Just get down here." you whispered.

Everyone got down on the floor and turned to look at you.

"Me and my brother Jack used to do this all the time. You hide until they are done cleaning this theater, then you get up, walk out and  
walk into another theater." you said, smiling.

A look of realization dawned on all of their faces and they smirked. You only had to wait ten minutes before the cleaning person was done.

"What do we see now?" Raab asked, getting excited.

"Hot Fuzz." you said.

You had a long day at the movies, not making it back until about 9:00.

"Wow. That was a fun-filled day." Dico said, plopping down on a random couch.

You all took a seat somewhere in the living room and all was quiet. For a few minutes anyway.

"Let's play a drinking game!" Raab shouted randomly.

"Count me out." you said, sitting back into the couch.

"Yeah. Underage much?" Dunn said, smiling.

"You can be bar maid then." Knoxville said.

"Yeah. So we need 1-2-3-4-5 beers for the first round." Bam said, counting everyone as you stood up to go get their beers.

This could be an interesting night.


	16. A Special Trip With A Special Someone

"Okay so I've got a special vacation planned for us when my 'Special Guest' arrives. He's coming in tonight and we leave tomorrow at 5:00 in the AM. Any questions?" Bam asked.

Everyone shook their heads. It had been about a week since everyone found out about your family and everything was almost back to normal. It felt really good to have told somebody. You didn't have to bear it by yourself. So now apparently you were now going on a 'special trip' when a 'special someone' arrived. And no matter how much you begged and pleaded, Bam could not be convinced to tell you.

"No, Scout." he said, slightly annoyed after you asked him for what had to be the 17 billionth time.

"Oh come on! I'm practically your girlfriend!" you said in a huff.

"That you are but the answer is still no." he said as he pulled you in for a quick peck on the lips.

Ever since that night, you and Bam had been pretty much dating. Neither one of you made it official but you moved into his room now and out of Dunn's room so only time would tell when you began to call each other boyfriend/girlfriend. Right now, everyone was bust doing last minute packing and just running around trying to get the house ready for when you left.

"What time do you have to pick up this person from the airport?" Dico asked, breaking up your kiss.

"About 4." Bam said, looking down at his watch.

It was now 2:30.

"Are you all packed, babe?" Bam asked, turning to you.

"What am I supposed to pack? Hot weather clothes? Cold weather clothes? You could at least tell me that." you said, looking up at him.

"Okay fine. Whatever you're wearing here. We're not going that far." he said, pushing you away so you could go pack.

_Cold weather clothes then, considering it October._

Now that you thought about it, you'd been here almost five months. Time seemed to fly by and it hardly seemed like it had been that long.

20 minutes later, you finished packing and walked downstairs.

"How long does it take to get to the airport from here?" you asked Bam when you got downstairs.

"About 45 minutes so I should be leaving soon. Are you gonna go with me?" he asked, kissing you softly.

"Sure." you replied, smiling at him.

"Well I'm going to go tell the guys we're leaving and ask if any of them want to go too. You can go ahead and get in the Hummer." he said.

You walked outside and was about to get in the Hummer when an old beat up, but familiar looking, truck pulled into the driveway.

"Glomb?" you asked as the driver got out and walked up the driveway.

"Hey Scout, dahlin. What's happening?" he asked.

"Nothing much. What are you doing here?" you asked, hugging him.

"I'm here for the trip tomorrow." he said.

"Do you know where we're going?" you asked him.

"No idea." he replied, smiling.

"Well. You're just up for anything aren't you?" you asked.

"Glomb. You're here. Great. You wanna go to the airport with us?" Bam asked, coming out of the house followed by Dico.

"Sure. Let's go." he said, hopping into the backseat, followed by Dico.

You and Bam got into the front seats and you were soon off.

45 minutes later, you were standing at the gate waiting for this mysterious guest. The ride to the airport was terrible. You were half considering telling Bam to leave you there, that you'd hitch hike back, when Bam started jumping up and down like a 5-year-old at Christmas.

"There he is!" he shouted and pointed.

You turned in the direction he was pointing and you saw Ville Valo, lead singer of one of your favorite bands, HIM.

"Valo!" Bam said, hugging him when he reached you.

"Bammy-Boy!" he replied.

You snickered at this and they both turned to you.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Scout, this is my good friend Ville Valo. Ville, this is my girlfriend, Scout." Bam said, introducing the two of you.

You paused for a second because Bam had just called you his girlfriend for the first time but then shook the hand that Ville had offered you.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Ville Valo." you said, smiling.

"Oh no. The pleasure's all mine." he said.

"Okay. Well let's get your luggage and get the hell outta here. I hate airports." Bam said, hurrying away towards baggage claim.

"You're just going to have to come back here in the morning, dummy." Dico said, laughing.

"So what?"

"So it's 5:30. What do you want to do?" Bam asked as you walked into the house.

The ride back wasn't so bad. You let Ville have the front seat so he and Bam could catch up and Glomb, Dico, and yourself played extreme rock, paper, scissors in the back seat. (you know, the one where you get punched if you lose)

"Remember, we have to get up early in the morning so don't stay up too late." you said as you climbed the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Bam asked.

"I'm going for a nice, long bath and then I'm going to pack your bag cause I know you didn't do it and then I'm going to bed." you said as you reached the top landing.

"Scout hunny. Wake up. It's almost time to leave." you heard someone whisper in your ear.

"Mkay. Is everyone else up?" you asked as you sat up and rubbed your eyes.

"Mostly. Raab's still on the couch and Dico already packed his shit into Dunn's car and is asleep in there." Bam answered.

You stood up and looked around for your suitcase but it wasn't there.

"Glomb came in and got it last night after you fell asleep." Bam said as if reading your mind.

"Oh." you said as you walked out of the room and down the stairs.

You climbed in the Hummer and fell asleep almost instantly. You woke up again when Bam started the Hummer. You looked in the back seat saw Glomb, Raab, and Ville all half asleep. That meant that Dunn and Dico were in the other car.

You turned around and fell back asleep against the window.

"Finally! I thought we would never get through the freaking security!" you said.

"And just in time to get on the plane." Dico said, heading towards the gate, which was Gate 4.

_Now boarding at Gate 4 for New York City!_ The lady on the intercom rang out.

You paled slightly.


	17. New York

_We will be descending into New York City in the next ten minutes. Please return your seats and trays to the upright position and fasten your seat belts._

"Scout? Are you okay? You've been exceptionally quiet this entire plane ride." Bam asked from beside you.

You nodded slightly and that seemed to satisfy him. For now anyway. You couldn't believe you were going back after almost four years. What if you see one of them? Will they recognize you? What will they say? _This is stupid! It's NEW YORK CITY. What are the odds of seeing them? _Still, you couldn't help but wonder. The plane finally landed and you all exited it in an orderly fashion. After spending about an hour getting all your things from the baggage claim, you made yo r way outside. Bam climbed into an old beat up van and started it up. Everyone else climbed in and you were off. Pretty soon, you were driving by Central Park where you, Mikey, Jack, Olivia, Brody, Blake, and Cole used to hang out. You saw Mikey's favorite tree that he used to sit under with you and just watch all the other people. Your eyes began to glaze over and before you knew it, you were at the hotel.

"Are you okay? You haven't said a word the whole time we've been here?" Dico said as you al got out of the van.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." you replied smiling slightly.

You all walked into the hotel and figured out who had what room. Turns out, you and Bam had to share a room with Glomb and Raab. And there were only two beds in the room.

"Well we're obviously sharing on bed." Bam said to you as he smirked at you.

"I am not sharing with Raab." Glomb said, disgust clearly written across his face.

"Oh come on. I'm not that bad." Raab said, smirking at Glomb.

"There is no way in hell." Glomb stated simply.

"Fine. I'll sleep in the tub." Raab said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay. Well anyway. Hawkman told me of this great skate park not far from here and I wanna go check it out. Let's go." he said as he headed downstairs.

You all followed him downstairs and followed Dunn and Raab into the van.

"What about the others?" you asked as you strapped in the van.

"They're going to meet us there. I guess the plan is that we are just going to go to random skate parks today and skate." Bam said.

You were driving for about five minutes when Bam suddenly pulled over the van and turned to look at you.

"What is wrong with you? You've been quiet since you found out where the trip was and you're scaring us all."

Everyone was staring at you and you felt your face burn a deep red.

"Well?" Dunn said, pressuring you.

"I'm from here and me and my friends used to skate at alot of the places here in New York and I'm worried we might see some of them today." you said in one hurried breath.

You figured they would have gotten it out of you anyway and it would be better to tell them now rather than let them figure it out if you did see one of them.

"Why would you worry about that? Wouldn't that be good?" Raab asked.

"No. They hate me." you said, your eyes turning the fearful green.

"Well, what are the odds of seeing them today of all days?" Bam said quietly.

"You know what. You're right. Let's go skate." you said happily.

Everyone seemed confused by your sudden change in mood but accepted it nonetheless.

"So where do you recommend first since your the local?" Bam asked as you drove away from the hotel.

"There's this one place on Charlotte St. that we used to skate." you said, pointing in the general direction of it.

"Then that's where we hit first." Bam said as he made a sharp right turn.


	18. Olivia Alexander

Okay. This story officially sucks. If you people didn't like it so much, I would seriously just delete it. I've made it so nothing I write for this can be happy. It's all drama and I hate writing drama. But I love reading drama. It's weird. So for the next few chapters, this is probably going to be super angsty.

* * *

The week went by uneventfully for you, going to all the skateparks and not meeting anyone. You went back to Pennsylvania the day after tomorrow so so far so good. You were currently stopped at a gas station, deciding what snacks to get for the 20 minutes ride back to the hotel.

"Raab, what kind of drink do you want?" you shouted, browsing the drinks.

"Gee, Scout, can't you see he's busy?" Glomb joked, gesturing to the front of the store.

You turned around and saw Raab at the front, flirting with the cashier.

"Oh man. My bad." you smiled as you grabbed yourself and Raab a Dr. Pepper.

"Hey. Dico wanted a Dr. Pepper too. Can you get another one while you're back there?" Glomb asked, now browsing the chips and grabbing random ones.

You laughed and grabbed another drink.

"Anything else while I'm back here." you called.

"Nope. We're good now." Glomb replied.

You followed him up to the counter and sat everything down beside Raab.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Glomb asked as he sat his stuff down beside yours.

"I don't know. We've hit most of the skateparks. The good ones anyway. I say we just tour the city and such." you said as you turned around to see the total.

You saw the cashier up close for the first time and froze. There, flirting with Raab, was Olivia Alexander, your best friend from way back when.

"Scout? You okay?" Glomb asked, waving a hand in front of your face.

At the mention of your name, Olivia looked up and stared straight into your eyes. You saw the recognition flash in her eyes and you were absolutely speechless.

"No." she whispered, not taking her eyes off of you.

"Could you guys give me a moment? I'll take care of this." you said, not loking at either guy beside you.

They left silently and Olivia and yourslef stood looking at each other for the longest time.

"So..." she said, jumping onto the counter with her back to you.

"So..." you repeated, copying her action.

You sat back to back in an uncomfortable silence.

"I can't think of anything to say to you. Seriously." she said.

"I know. I'm sorry." you replied softly.

"It's too late for sorrys Scout. Miles too late. Do you know how heart broken everyone was when you left?" she asked.

"Nobody wanted me here. I screwed up too bad." you whispered.

"Scout! How can you say that?! It wasn't your fault! You're parents died that day! They lost one child and then the other one ran away! If you screwed up in anything, it was that!" she yelled.

"What do you want me to do, Olivia?! Apologize?! I already did that and you said that wasn't good enough!" you shouted back.

"You apologized to me. I'm not the one you should be sorry too. You need to apologize to your parents, your brother, your sister, and the friend you abandoned the night you left." she replied calmly.

You contemplated her words silently as you jumped off the counter.

"Are you going to tell them you saw me?" you asked.

"Sadly, we stopped hanging out after you left. It just wasn't the same." she said as she jumped off the counter.

That only made you feel 100 times worse.

"Do my parents still live where they used to?" you asked miserably.

"Your parents moved upstate but I'm pretty sure Jackson still lives there." she replied, putting your stuff in a bag.

You handed her the money and took the bag. You walked outside to the expectant people.

"So... what was that about?" Dunn asked, taking the bag from you and distributing the snacks.

"You really don't want to know. Do you think you could drop me off somewhere on the way back to the hotel?" you asked Bam as he started up the van.

"Sure, babe. Anywhere." he replied, pulling out of the parking lot.


	19. My Brother Jack

I'm changing the point of view to first person cause it's so much easier to write than the other way.

* * *

"Turn right here." I said as we pulled up in front of my old house.

It still looked the same, aside from the fact that my mothers garden was currently in ruins and there was only my brothers old beat up car in the driveway. I smiled to myself as all the memories of my childhood came rushing back suddenly.

"Okay. I'll be back at the hotel later. I'll call if anything comes up." I said as I got out of the van.

"Wait. Yoiu don't want us to wait here for you?" Bam asked, looking at me with concern.

"No. This is something I need to do by myself." I said, smiling sadly as I turned around to face the house once more.

I walked up the paved driveway and stood on the porch for a few minutes. I didn't know what to do and I raised my hand to knock on the door and stopped short.

_Come on. Just do it. Just do it. You need to face him sometime or another._

I knocked quietly on the door and looked down at my feet. I heard the door open and kept my gaze down.

"Can I help you?"

I looked up as I heard my brother's voice and smiled. I saw confusion cross his face, followed by surprise, which turned to anger and then softened to something between happiness and relief.

"Oh my god. Scout." he said as he embraced me.

"Jack! I'm so sorry I left! I shouldn't have left! I'm sorry!" I sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay. It's okay. Here. Comein. I'll make you some tea. Wait. I don't know how to make tea. Well I'll pour you a glass of milk." he said.

I laughed through my tears and followed him into the house. I sat down at the table in the dining room as he poured me a glass of milk.

"So what the hell? Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why did you leave?" he bombarded me with questions.

"Woah. Jackson. Slow down." I said as I took the milk he handed to me.

"Well?" he asked, getting slightly impatient.

I sure as hell didn't blame him.

"I left because I blamed myself. Shut up and let me talk." I said as I saw that he was going to interrupt me. "I went up to Pennsylvania. A few months ago I moved in with some friends. You may know them from the show Jackass." I said.

Wow. Shorter story than I thought it would be.

"Wait. You're living with the guys from the show Jackass? No freaking way! That's so cool!" he replied, smiling.

"Yeah. Haha. Better yet. I'm dating Bam Margera." I replied.

"The Bam Margera?" he asked.

"Yeah. And I'm friends with the Bloodhound Gang, Ville Valo, and Johnny Knoxville. And all his other friends." I said, smirking.

"I don't believe you." he stated simply.

"Dude. I am so not even lying. They're waiting for me back at the hotel that I'm staying at." I said.

"Whatever. Dude, you are so lying." he said, playfully pushing me.

"You have to take me back there when I'm ready to go back. You'll see for yourself." I replied.

"Alright. Let's go now you little liar." he said, standing up.

"Okay." I said, following suit.

* * *

"This is your hotel?" Jack asked incrediously as we pulled up outside the extravagent building.

"Do you believe me yet?"

He shook his head disbelievingly as we got out of his crap car.

We walked into the lobby and into the elevater. We stood in silence as it carried us up the five stories to our floor. I led him to the room I shared with Bam, Raab, and Glomb and realized I didn't have my key.

"Hey! Let me in! I don't have a key!" I shouted as I banged on the door.

"What's the password?" I heard Raab say from the other side.

"Raab! Let me in! Where's Bam?!" I asked.

"He went for Chinese!"

"Where's Glomb?!"

"Right here!" I heard Glomb yell.

"Well let me in!" I yelled.

"Did you give Raab the password?"

"I don't know the password!" I yelled.

"Well then you can't get in!" he replied.

"Ugh. I have company. Please open the door." I said.

"Who is it?" Raab asked.

"You'll have to open up to find out."

"Is she hot?"

"...Sure?"

I looked to Jackson and we both burst out laughing as Raab opened the door.

"What the hell! You said she was hot! It's not even a chick!" Raab complained.

"Jack, meet Raab Himself. Raab, meet my brother Jack." I laughed.

"Your brother?" he asked as Glomb came running to the door.

"Your brother?" he repeated Raab.

"Yes. My brother. Now let us in. I'm tired of standing out in the hallway." I laughed.

"Man. You complain just as much as you used to." Jack said.

"Shut up! I don't complain that much!" I said as I hit his arm.

"Well what's this?"

We all turned to the doorway and saw Bam with the Chinese.

"FOOD!!" Raab shouted as he ran full speed at Bam.

I grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him backwards.

"Have you washed your hands yet?" I smiled.

"No." he groaned.

"Well you know what you need to do before you get food." I said as I let go of his collar.

"Geez mom." Jack laughed.

"Oh! Bam! This is my brother Jackson. Jack, this is my BOYFRIEND Bam." I said, emphasizing boyfriend.

"I so thought she was lying when she said she hung out with you." Jack said as he shook Bam's hand.

"Yeah well she does tend to lie alot." Bam laughed.

"Hey! I do not!" I said, punching his arm.

"She seems to be quiet abusive too." Jack.

"Dude, I so would have never introduced you guys had I known you would have ganged up on me." I retorted.

"Well if it's any consolation, I'm on your side. Maybe you should date me." Glomb said, draping his arm over my shoulders.

"Maybe I will. See how you like that Bam." I replied, wrapping an arm around Glomb's waist.

"Oh you know you love me." Bam cooed at me.

"Yeah. You're right. I do." I said, leaving Glomb and walking into Bam's outstretched arms.

"I'm hurt. I'm honestly hurt." Glomb said, placing a hand over his heart.

"Alright! My hands are washed! Let's eat!" Raab said as he ran back into the room.

"Well let's eat. Good thing I got extra." Bam said, sitting down on the floor as we all followed suit.


	20. Other Friends

"And then, if you can believe it, she ate it!" Jackson laughed, finishing a story from our childhood.

"That's not fair! You'e not telling the whole story!" I pouted.

"Oh sorry. She did end up getting the money." Jack said, trying to contain his laughter.

"I... can't...believe... you...ate...it...for...only...12 dollars!" Bam said, in between laughs.

By now the whole the whole group had joined us in our room to hang with my brother and I.

"Yeah well at least I didn't piss in the kitty litter box!" I shouted triumphantly.

"You know That wasn't my fault! Besides, I didn't actually use it." he defended.

"What's this now?" Dico asked, looking at my brother.

"So he was sleeping on the couch and I was playing on the computer behind it. I heard the kitty litter box lid being pan behind me and I turned around to see him pulling his pants down and I was like 'Jack, what are you doing?' and he was like 'I gotta piss.' So I was like 'Well use the toilet.' and he was all like 'Okay.' It was so funny." I laughed.

By now, everyone was laughing, including Jack, who was also red in the face.

"Now that's some funny shit." Dunn said, slapping him on the back.

"Yeah. We into some pretty hectic shit when we were kids." Jack said, pulling me into a rough hug.

"We were quite the trouble makers." I replied, laughing and pulling him off me.

"I bet you still are. You were always the little brat." he said, holding me tighter.

"At least I wasn't the goodie two shoes." I replied, punching him in the stomach.

"I wasn't a goodie two shoes. That was Kristin. AKA the Bitch." he said.

"How is she? Still a bitch?" I asked.

"Not so much now as she used to be. She started college last year to be a fashion designer. As if she'd be anything else." he replied.

"Your sister?" Bam asked.

"Yeah. So do you still hang out with Blake and Cole?"

"Yeah. I was actually going to hang with Blake today but then you showed up." Jackson said.

"Well glad to see I'm more important than him. We should totally call him, Cole, Brody, and Olivia." I exclaimed suddenly.

"You know. We haven't really all hung out together since you left so it only makes sense to hang out now that you're back. I'll go call them all." he said, standing up and leaving the room.

"So what do you think?" I asked everyone.

"He's awesome, babe. Just like you." Bam said, hugging me.

"He might actually be cooler." Raab replied.

"Shut up Raab." I said, throwing the pillow at him.

Somehow, this turned into an all out pillow fight with the four pillows in our room.

"Uh... did I miss something?"

We all turned to look and see Jack standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face.

"Are they coming?" I asked, ignoring him.

"They didn't believe me so I told them to meet me here." he replied, sticking his phone back into his pocket.

"Sweet Action!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I just didn't want to add the friends in here and make it super long. The next one will be much longer. Only two more left!


	21. Coughing, Choking, Laughing, Choking

So yeah. It's been forever. I've had majour writers block with all my stories. I'll not ever keep you waiting that long again. Here you go.

* * *

After eating the oh so wonderful food that had been provided for us, we decided to sit down and watch some television and try to be somewhat mellow. We were about halfway through an episode of Scrubs when the hotel phone started to ring. No one made any move to get up.

"Fine. I'll get it." I sighed, standing up and making my way to the phone while the guys completely ignored me.

"Hello?" I said politely.

"Your visitors are here, miss." a slightly hoarse voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Alright. Thank you. Send them on up." I replied.

I hung up the phone and suddenly became extremely nervous. What if they were super pissed at me for leaving? What if they blamed me for Mikey? Gah. I can't deal with this....

"Don't worry, Scout. No one is mad at you." Jack said, as if reading my thoughts.

Damn that boy knows me too well.

"How do you know?" I asked moodily.

"Because. I know these things. No one could stay mad at this cute little face!" he said, pinching my cheeks.

"Stop it! I'm not a little kid!" I cried, swatting his hands away.

"Are you sure about that?" Dico asked, laughing.

"Yes!" I said, crossing my arms and acting like a five year old.

"It's alright, babe. I don't think you're a little kid. Cause if you were, I would be a pedophile." Bam said, pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around me.

"You are a pedophile." I said, pushing his arms off me and standing up.

"Are you calling yourself a little kid?" Glomb asked.

"Maybe. I'm thirsty!" I complained.

"You are acting very childish today." Jack said.

"Shut up." I replied as a knock came at the door.

I quickly hid behind Ville, who was closest and looked to Jackson. He sighed and stood up to answer the door. Now I must admit, I was extremely terrified to see them again. I had no idea how they were going to react, especially Blake. I had betrayed him in the worst possible way. He acted like a big brother to me more than Jack did. When I cried, he wiped my tears away. When I wanted to beat somebody up, he was the one who calmed me down. I was so scared to see all of them, but especially him.

Jack opened the door and my breathing was caught in my throat.

There they stood, completely different than what I remember. I had just seen Olivia so she didn't surprise me that much. Brody I remember being this emo kid, with black hair that was always in his face and some facial piercings. He was now back to his natural blonde colour, with only his hoop nose ring. He was wearing a pair of baggyish jeans with a form fitting t-shirt. I wouldn't have recognized him had I not remembered our middle school days before he was emo. Cole definitely looked older. His brown hair was grown out slightly and was kinda curly. He no longer looked 12. Blake looked almost the same. His hair was still the shaggy brown style he had had since I had known him. He still wore the same clothes and he looked like he had gained a little bit of weight but it looked good on him.

We stared at each other for minutes, or maybe it was hours. I could hardly tell. All I could say is that I wasn't breathing the entire time. I didn't really notice until someone pointed it out.

"Scout. Breath. You're turning blue." Glomb said, patting me on the back.

Which caused me to start coughing, which led to me choking, which led to me trying to laugh at the awkwardness, which only caused more choking, which caused everyone to stare at me while I was dying.

Suddenly, Brody burst out laughing at me, which caused all my old friends to start laughing. Bam's crew looked at them like they were crazy while I finally calmed myself down.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Boy's Scout!" Cole shouted, running over and tackeling me.

"AHHH!" I screamed as it became a dog pile of all my old friends.

"What were you thinking? Leaving us like that? You are such a turd!" Brody said, giving me a noogie.

"Wait? Are you guys not mad at me?" I asked, confused as they all removed themselves from me.

"Mad? How could we be mad at this cute little face?" Blake asked, pinching my cheeks.

Everyone from Bam's crew and my brother burst out laughing.

"You, my brother, are a wizard." I said, patting Jackson on the back.


	22. And Then The End Was In Sight

Wow. So I know most of you think I'm a douche right now, for waiting so long. Has it really been a year already? Gah. It seems like just yesterday.... Alright, so no it doesn't, but w/e. I really just had no interest in writing this story anymore. And I don't know why, because it was my most popular one. But anyway, this is the end.

* * *

"Alright. Now you promise you won't be so long to come visit again?" Olivia asked as she hugged me.

"I promise." I replied.

"And I'll hold her to it. You guys were way too cool to not come see again." Bam replied, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me into him.

I smiled up at him before saying goodbye to the rest of my friends. I was so thankful that they weren't mad at me or anything about leaving. Blake had pulled me aside for a few minutes, where we ended up in the hallway, talking about how I had left that night. He didn't yell, but he used the "disappointed" voice that parents use. I almost wanted him to yell, scream, or something. But we resolved our issues and everything was cool between us all now. It felt like a 20 pound weight had been lifted off my chest.

They had stayed at our hotel over the weekend, and all we did was catch up and hang out. It was the most fun I'd ever had, my old family and my new family coming together and becoming my complete family. I'd even called my parents and my sister, talking to them for an hour or so, and promising to stop in and see them on our way back to Pennsylvania. There was just one thing that I still needed to do.

"Hey, I'm going to take the van for a little while. I'll be back before it's time to head off." I called out as I grabbed the keys.

"Where you going?" Bam asked, sticking his head out from the bedroom.

"No where important." I smiled, going over to give him a quick peck on the lips before walking out the door.

I took the elevator to the lobby and walked out to the parking lot, looking around for the van. I finally found it and got in, pulling out my iPod and hooking it up to the stereo. I turned it to Band Of Horses and the sounds of "The Funeral" played softly out of the speakers. I started the van and headed out.

After 20 minutes of being stuck in traffic, I finally reached my destination. I turned the van off and climbed out. As I made my way through the gates, "The Funeral" was still playing in mind. I couldn't help but think it sort of fit my mood right now.

I finally reached the place I was looking for and leaned down. I ran my hand across the stone, the words almost burning but I didn't remove my hand.

MICHAEL DYLAN HENSON

BORN APRIL 16, 1986

DIED MARCH 26, 2001

"Hey Mike. It's me, Scout. I know I haven't been to see you since you've been here, and I'm really sorry about that. I've just been scared. I know I had no reason to be, but I was. But I got over that. I've been to see all the guys. I missed them so much. You have no idea. But you know I've missed you more. I still can't believe you're gone. And I can't believe I tried to make myself forget you. That was selfish of me, and I'm so so sorry. But I know that you're up in Heaven, and I hope that you will forgive me. But anyway, I guess let me tell you what I've been up to these past few years."

And I managed to recount my past three years, up to today. I sat for about 45 minutes, just talking and sitting in the sun. It was really peaceful and as I stood up to go back to the hotel, I felt the last ten pounds lift off of my chest. I felt better than I had in three years.

I skipped back to the van and hopped in. I picked up my iPod and looked through my music. I put on The Monkees and happily sang along to their upbeat and poppy tunes, feeling the mood. I got to the hotel and hopped out of the van, smiling the whole time.

I ran up the stairs and burst into the hotel room. Glomb and Raab both looked up, startled.

"Hey guys!" I laughed, running over and kissing both of them on the cheek.

Their shocked faces followed me as I ran into the bedroom.

Bam looked up from packing and smiled at me.

"Hey. Take care of everything?" he asked me as I barreled into his chest.

"Yup." I said, snuggling into him.

"You seem extremely happy." He looked down at me.

"I am. I've faced my past, faced my mistakes, and overcame them. I feel so much better than I have in three years." I smiled up at him.

He just smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

"I'm really glad to have you in my life. Seriously. Like, I don't think I could have ever come back here had it not been for you. So I want to thank you, Brandon Margera, for saving my life."

* * *

Alright, so I know this is the worst ending ever, but I figured I owed it to you to at least give you something. What inspired me to do this? A rerun of Viva La Bam earlier. Would you believe that I had actually kind of forgotten about this one? Well, I'm sure you're not surprised, as it's been over a YEAR. Yeah, I really am sorry about that.


End file.
